


Hellish

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Negan needs some but so does carl so, match made in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan clicked his tongue and lowered the bat. "Sit down. We need to chat. You were quite rude in front of my wives and I had to apologize to them on behalf of you.." He propped the bat up against the couch, pushing past Carl. "Aren't you a bit old for temper tantrums, Carl?"Carl rolled his eye so hard it actually hurt. "Me walking away isn't a temper tantrum. If you want a temper tantrum, come over when Judith has to go to bed but she wants to keep looking at stars." His chest ached. He hoped she was okay, then again, hope has never gotten him anything. "I'm an adult. I can walk away." He stepped towards Negan, who was now sat on the couch, legs spread wide. He jabbed his finger into the worn leather of his jacket. "You wanna talk temper tantrum? Because I think you have at least one a day."





	Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is aged up to 18 bc not gonna lie I thought he was 18/19

Carl would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He was. He felt it in his bones, beating in his heart, and rushing through his bloodstream. It burned underneath his skin in the most uncomfortable way. But it didn't matter. The truth didn't, in fact, the truth had not mattered since the world fell underneath this veil of disease and chaos. Lies and truths. Good and bad. Happy and sad. They all meant nothing. Just like his feelings. Just like this one pesky feeling that would not go away no matter how hard Carl tried.

Feelings is why Carl tried not to care. He loved Judith, his father, Michonne, along with everyone else in their little family. Carol and Daryl. Enid and Rosita. Everyone that has come and gone throughout the years, he has loved. And he has lost, god, Carl has lost. Lori. Shane. Hershel. Glenn. It hurt. Feelings hurt. But being numb was scary. Carl didn't like either, but if he had to choose he would rather care than be comparable to the monsters they hunt.

Maybe thats why Carl came back to the Sanctuary. Maybe its why he entertained the idea of Negan and him being something. To feel something. Something he never had before but always saw. Love. Worth. Need. People needed Carl, but not in the way he wanted. Negan admired him. He said he was scary and brave and badass. The words swam around Carls mind non-stop at this point. It had been ages since someone who didn't have to compliment him did it. 

Either way, Carl didn't like this part. The negative. The pain. The anger. The rage. He has had enough of that in his life with his friends and family dying. With the fear he lived in each and every day. With all the horrid things he had been through. He didn't need more of it. But here he stood, leaning against the doorway as Negan spoke with each of his wives.

They rotated. One. Then the next. Then the next. Hug. Kiss. Smile. Bad joke. Laugh. Questions. Kiss. Over and over, one by one each girl walked up. Fear hid in their eyes as they stared up at the only thing separating them from life and death. Negan hugged them with one arm, Lucille in his free hand, knuckles white from gripping it so tight. Negan was animated, he switched back and forth in a terrifying way. He could tell you how he would rip you apart limb by limb with the biggest smile on his face.

Negan was powerful. You didn't need to hear him speak to know it. He walked as if he knew everyone's next move. Spoke as if he knew everyone would listen, and they did. His wives were timid when they hugged, except for one who hung in the back. Her black dress was strapless ans hugged her body tight. Her heels were easily five inches and long dark curls fell across her shoulders. Those details meant nothing, they meant nothing compared to her eyes. They were a dark brown, but the thoughts that hid behind them were darker. Long lashes and black eyeliner made them look more innocent, but looks weren't anything. Not anymore.

She was why Carl was angry. Jealous. He hated that word. It meant there were feelings in there. It meant fear and weakness. But most importantly, it meant control, one thing Carl never wanted Negan to have. She was dark, like Negan. She loved his power, thrived from it. She held him too tight for too long and it took all of Carls strength not to grab Lucille and beat her with it.

Darkness. Negan loved it. He was evil, in every sense of the word. He loved being evil and he loved bringing it out. Like his wife, he was attracted to it. Attracted to the darkness that lived inside of people and who let it out. Thats why this girl was different, dangerous. Negan liked her the most. It was obvious. He didn't pull away first when they kissed and he didn't cut her off as she spoke. He admired her with the same eyes, lips, and hands that he admired Carl with. It made him sick. She was competition and Carl has always hated games.

Carl pushed himself off of the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. His heart was racing, thankfully, Negan couldn't hear it. He looked the girl up and down, even debated on pulling off his bandages. He was scary, without any guns or knives, without any words. He could get her away from him in seconds with just one look. But he didn't.

"I'm going to your room." Carl spoke harshly but clear. There was an edge to his words, shaper than the knife tucked into his boot. He turned around and walked away, shivering as all the wives eyes landed on him. He could hear Negan chuckle and mutter something before closing the doors to the room. Thin doors didn't stop Carl from hearing all of their hushed whispers. Luckily, he was already used to being talked about. 

It was sixteen minutes, not that Carl was counting, until Negan walked into the room, swinging Lucille around. He kicked the door shut and twisted the lock. Walking slowly towards Carl, like a predator creeping up on its prey, he smiled. His tongue drug across his bottom lip and Carl rolled his eye. He stood up from the couch and went to walk past him. Within seconds Lucille was hovering in his face, its sharp edges and worn wood standing out from everything else in the room.

Negan clicked his tongue and lowered the bat. "Sit down. We need to chat. You were quite rude in front of my wives and I had to apologize to them on behalf of you.." He propped the bat up against the couch, pushing past Carl. "Aren't you a bit old for temper tantrums, Carl?" 

Carl rolled his eye so hard it actually hurt. "Me walking away isn't a temper tantrum. If you want a temper tantrum, come over when Judith has to go to bed but she wants to keep looking at stars." His chest ached. He hoped she was okay, then again, hope has never gotten him anything. "I'm an adult. I can walk away." He stepped towards Negan, who was now sat on the couch, legs spread wide. He jabbed his finger into the worn leather of his jacket. "You wanna talk temper tantrum? Because I think you have at least one a day."

Negan studied him, his smile still wide, never wavering. He was relaxed in the couch and Carl envied it. He never relaxes anymore. Everything is too hard. Too fast. Too much. It almost feels as if he wakes up drowning every day. "You never cease to amaze me." Again, his tongue drug across his lips. "You're either a real brave man or a child who doesn't know when to shut up." He tilted his head to the side. "Either way, you amaze me, kid-" 

"I am not a kid." Carl hissed. His teeth were clenched tight together and his eye was glaring. "I'm just sick and tired of you being with those... those women when they mean nothing!" 

Negan chuckled. Carl wanted to hit him and hit him and hit him. He wanted Negan bloody and underneath him. "Since when does anything mean shit anymore? This is the apocalypse, if you haven't noticed, and all we focus on here is living. Who cares if I enjoy myself a bit? Its not like I'm holding them hostage. They use me as much as I use them." He sunk further back against the couch, his hands resting on his lower stomach.

"Whatever." Carl sighed, walking towards the door. "I'm going back to Alexandria. If you need something, be a normal person and knock. Don't blow up houses or break our walls like you do during your little temper tantrums." He grabbed the cool door handle and flicked the lock to the side.

"Carl.." Negans voice was soaked with danger and warmth. "You are so lucky that I like you. Because, sweetheart.." His smile was predatory. Everything about him was. He was off of the couch now, slowly walking towards Carl, Lucille hanging loosely between his calloused fingers. "If you were anyone else you would be laying on the ground, blood pooling out of that pretty little head of yours." He pressed the end of Lucille against the door. "Lock it." 

Carl stared at him, looking him up and down. "You would never kill me." He knew it was a lie. Negan would. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But Negan will be the death of him. "And you aren't the boss of me." 

Negan tilted his head to the side in an almost mocking manner. Carl wanted to hit him again. Or kiss him. Either sounded good. "Oh... oh how adorable?" Carl wanted to hit him. "I think I know what this is about.." 

"Oh, yeah?" Carl asked. He stood up straighter in an attempt to use his height against Negan. It didn't work. Negan still towered over him. "Go on. Tell me."

"You.." Negan traced Carls jaw before tilting it up so Carl was looking at him. "Are jealous." It was a statement and it killed Carl that it was true. That someone effortlessly had this power over him. 

Carl glared, jerking his head away from Negans finger. "Of what? Your fucking bat?" 

Negan gasped, softly, but he didn't move. He shook his head and grabbed Carl by the jaw, pressing their foreheads together. His nails dug into his cheeks. "You are really trying mg patience today, aren't you? First, you glare at all my wives then storm out. Now-" He laughed. "Now you disrespect Lucille. After you know everything about her?" Negan dropped his hand and rubbed his thumb across his own lips. "Maybe someones corrupting you."

Carl laughed. "I have no idea who." He muttered, looking down. "I'm not jealous. I don't.. I don't give a shit about your dumb wives. I'm just annoyed that.. that.." Carl yanked his fingers through hia tangled hair. "That you act like its nothing when its.. its not nothing. Its something-"

"Its something to you." Negan leaned doen to his level, biting his lip. "This is cute, really. All the glaring and the pouting. Your angsty teen phase came late and your dad doesn't have to deal with it.. your daddy does." He patted Carls cheek. "This wasn't the good boy I had in my bed yesterday, now, is it?"

Carl shoved his hands away. "I. Am. Not. Jealous." He was. But he wouldn't admit it. No matter how obvious his actions made it, he refused. "You may be ignorant, though, or maybe just stubborn."

"I learned from the best." Negan cupped Carls cheek, rubbing his thumb along Carls cheekbone. "So fiery. Thats how I like 'em." He winked, his tongue slightly sticking out between his teeth. "But you know that. You've met my girls."

"Unfortunately." Carl went to step away from Negan, but Negan placed both of his hands on each side of Carls head, trapping him. 

"You embarrassed me, you one eyed little shit. Now enough of these fucking kindergarten games and tell me how the fuck you feel." Negan leaned close to his ear, his teeth grazing the skin. "Its the least you can do." 

Carl didn't want to tell, he really didn't, but the way Negan spoke and looked at him. The way he read Carl like an open book but only chose to read between the eyes. Carl feared him, too. Slightly. Just enough to keep things interesting. "Fine." He muttered. "I was jealous, happy?" He looked up at Negan through his eyelashes, praying his innocent look may help.

"Ecstatic." Negan smiled. "Now tell daddy you're sorry." 

Carl felt his cheeks turn red, his neck heated up as well. "Negan.." He whispered it. He wasn't sure if it was a question or an answer. He looked up at him, snaking his arms around his neck. "Please.." What was he begging for?

"Carl." Negans voice sent shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it. He felt that way for every aspect of Negan. "Tell daddy you are sorry."

Carl cleared his throat, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, daddy." He whispered, studying the laces on Negans boots, then on his own. 

Negan kissed the top of his head. "Good boy." He backed away, unlocking the door. "And Carl.." 

Carl turned around and opened the door, glancing back at Negan. "What?" His face was still burning red. 

"You are my favorite wife." He winked, biting his lip. He looked Carl up and down. "And you better visit me tomorrow, pretty boy, I'm still mad about how you acted today. Very immature." 

Carl scoffed, walking out the door. "Bite me."

"Next time, sweetheart."


End file.
